Tabla Fantastica
by Nanjou
Summary: 25 palabras, distintas situaciones. YAOI.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen. _

_**Notas del Autor: **_Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo, espero que lo disfruten :D

**02. Rosa azul. **

"Nuestras rosas nunca serán azules"- Hori dirigió la mirada hacia Tsukiyama adivinando la causa de su inquietud -"¡Que desdicha! ¿No lo crees, Little mouse? ¡Toda un…!"- el sonido de la cámara hizo que Tsukiyama detuviera la introducción a un potencial y extenso monologo que Hori preveía, y que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar por las posibles consecuencias que tendrían para la sesión.

-"¿No crees que aquel artículo podría estar mal, Tsukiyama-san?" –La cara de su ex compañero se relajó otorgándole una buena fotografía – "O quizás Kaneki-san no lo vea así, después de todo si no confiase en ti, no pediría tu ayuda" – agregó, solo para recibir una celebrada respuesta - "¡Trés bien! ¡Little mouse eres una estupenda mascota!" –Con ello, Hori estaba segura que aquella tarde tendrían una excelente sesión fotográfica.

**10. Tradición**.

-"Tsu…Tsuki…yama-s..san"- intentaba decir algo pero era interrumpido por los constantes besos provenientes de su acompañante, todo había comenzado con una simple conversación sobre alguna cosa irrelevante del viejo continente y ahora se encontraba "conociendo la manera tradicional de saludar en Normandia" la cual se estaba volviendo sospechosa por la extensión del saludo y los innumerables besos.

**07. Complicado **

-"Onii-chan ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con el Hombre Flor?"- La pregunta de Hinami hizo que Kaneki detuviera su lectura para posar su vista en el umbral de la puerta donde ella se encontraba- "¿por qué lo preguntas, Hinami?"- sonrió, causando que la chica se acercara y tomase asiento a su lado. -"Es porque los he visto besarse"- aquello lo encontró desprevenido- "bueno…"- los muebles le parecieron de lo más interesante - "…ni siquiera yo sé lo que es, solo que … es complicada."

**21. Explorando.**

-"Lo más profundo que tenemos es la piel"- Tsukiyama había murmurado en su oreja- "y yo quiero conocer más de ti, Kaneki-kun"- sentir como las manos del otro bajaban por su espalda lo excitaba, generando un conflicto en su interior donde una parte le exigía ceder mientras que desde la otra emergían una serie de dudas hasta que todo se desvaneció cuando Tsukiyama comenzó a besar su cuello. Para conocer hay que explorar, sus dudas serían respondidas en algunos minutos más.

**08. Almohada. **

Durante la madrugada las almohadas eran innecesarias para él, no le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño o descansar sino que le incomodaban produciendo que se moviera constantemente sobre su cama, dejando que la incertidumbre lo consumiera hasta el alba. En aquellas horas lo único que necesitaba para descansar era colocar su cabeza en el pecho del Gourmet.

**15. Cielo nocturno.**

Los fuegos artificiales se fragmentaban en el cielo nocturno para luego caer desvaneciéndose. "Que hermosos"- Hinami estaba encantada. Aquella noche se celebraba un festival en las cercanías de donde vivían y aunque no estaban muy animados para asistir por los acontecimientos de los días anteriores habían decidido llevar a Hinami a observar los fuegos.

Desde donde estaba Kaneki podía notar como todos se encontraban más relajados, la alegría del lugar se les había contagiado, inclusive a él, quizás era momento de que descansasen por un día.-"Tsukiyama-san"- el aludido dejo de hablar con Hinami para ir hacia él- "esta noche no te vayas"- la felicidad del Gourmet era palpable- "¡Oui, mon Amour!"

**14. Maldad.**

Kaneki estaba consciente que sus actos estaban revestidos de maldad y lo disfrutaba, tener a Tsukiyama Shuu conteniéndose mientras lo devoraba con la mirada aumentaba su placer por el acto de estar lamiendo de forma sugerente uno de los ojos de su presa.

**18. Pesadilla.**

Todo había terminado, Kaneki estaba muerto y él se encontraba tendido en el sucio suelo de la azotea desgarrado por dentro al no ser capaz de detenerlo, el mundo había perdido luz y s… un golpe hizo que Tsukiyama perdiera el aire y fuera transportado a una habitación a oscuras. –"deja de moverte, maldita sea"- el amenazante tono proveniente de quien estaba a su lado causo que Tsukiyama se relajará-."Kaneki-kun, estas aquí"- murmuro aliviado antes de recibir un cállate de respuesta. Solo había sido una pesadilla, nada más.

**22. Natural. **

-"Es algo natural"- ahora era el turno para que Hinami tuviera el rol de adulto maduro en la conversación- "no tienes que preocuparte, onii-chan, solo debes hacer saber a Tsukiyama-san cómo te sientes" –Kaneki se sentía nervioso, más bien avergonzado de estar recibiendo consejos amorosos de una chica mucho menor que él, todo por ayudarle a leer un artículo en una revista adolescente y comenzar a responderle sinceramente las dudas que le surgían. –"quizás Tsukiyama-san también sienta mariposas en el estómago, onii-chan"

**25. Un libro viejo**.

Un libro viejo, ese fue el regalo de bienvenida que Tsukiyama le dio cuando se mudó de su departamento, dijo que se lo había dado alguien a quien admiraba antes de que no se volviesen a ver y que había decidido regalárselo a él por lo especial que era para su vida. A pesar de que se negó unas cuantas veces a recibirlo termino leyéndolo en su departamento durante su tiempo libre preguntándose la identidad del dueño original y cómo había sido la vida del Gourmet antes de conocerse.

**12. Razón.**

"¿Por qué sales con un tipo como ese, Kaneki?"- La expresión de Banjou era seria -"sé que no es mi asunto, pero podrías salir con quien quisieras"- Kaneki respiro profundo, ¿por qué salía con Tsukiyama? No existía nada en particular, es más, dudaba que lo que tenían pudiera ser llamado "salir", podría ignorar la pregunta y seguir con lo suyo pero no podía obviar lo serio que era el tema para Banjou. –"No hay razón alguna, las cosas resultaron así"-respondió.

**16. Corona. **

Si era necesario para demostrar su amor a Kaneki, Tsukiyama robaría la mismísima corona de la reina del Reino Unido para entregársela pero como éste solo le pedía que lo acompañase a determinados lugares, darle información sobre los miembros de aogiri o pagase la renta para él y sus secuaces, Tsukiyama se conformaba con demostrar su amor cumpliendo plenamente con esas peticiones.

**06. Leyenda.**

-"Hay una leyenda sobre aquel templo"- dijo Tsukiyama logrando que Hinami lo mirara interesada y Kaneki desviará la mirada, esa tarde solo habían salido a caminar ellos tres. -¿Puedes contarla, Tsukiyama-san?"- Hinami se escuchaba entusiasmada. -"Oui, Mademoiselle pero pondré una condición"- Al escuchar Kaneki miró amenazadoramente al otro, quien lo ignoró para continuar hablando a Hinami- "te la contaré solo si Kaneki-kun me besa"- la atención de la muchacha se dirigió a él junto una petición- "onii-chan. Quiero escuchar esa leyenda"

**09. Brindis. **

Por vez primera habían hecho un brindis todos juntos, Hinami estaba de cumpleaños y querían celebrarlo, fueron varias las horas de festejo que terminaron cuando la muchacha cayo dormida en el sofá haciendo que poco a poco los demás se fueran retirando a sus habitaciones hasta que solo quedaron él y Tsukiyama bebiendo la última botella que quedaba mientras hablaban de libros. Quizás después de beber tanta sangre su juicio se hubiese nublado, porque en el momento en que el gourmet se levantó para retirarse lo atrajo hacia sí y lo beso para luego decirle: "Quédate esta noche, Shuu"

**04. Ajedrez.**

-"Para poder cuidar los intereses de Kaneki-kun, todos debemos actuar como piezas de ajedrez, Little mouse, inclusive tú como peón"- Era martes y Hori había ido al piso de Tsukiyama a entregar la información que le habían pedido.-"en ese caso, Tsukiyama-san serías la reina,"- hablo sintiendo como la mirada del otro se posaba en ella. "tienes razón, Hori. Doy todo por my king"

**17. Atados. **

"…están atados por el hilo rojo del destino"- la voz de Hinami hizo que se separaran- "¿Qué es lo que dices Hinami?"- Kaneki fue el primero en hablar- "Tsukiyama-san y onii-chan están atados por el hilo rojo del destino"- dijo la muchacha mientras levantaba su meñique dejando más sorprendido que antes a Kaneki y haciendo que el gourmet riera.

**20. Hogar.**

Si Kaneki le dijera que se fuera a vivir con ellos, él aceptaría encantado. Soñaba con la posibilidad de despertar con el aroma de Kaneki e irse a dormir viéndolo, mejor aún, Tsukiyama soñaba con mudarse y vivir como si fuese el protagonista de una película romántica, donde todos los días después de una larga jornada de trabajo llegaría a su hogar siendo recibido por su hermoso y cariñoso amore, tener a Hinami como hija, un mayordomo (Banjou), un chofer (Ichimi), un jardinero (alguno de los otros dos) y por último un perro (siendo representado por el que queda de la banda de Banjou) esa vida sería perfecta.

**03. Leyes.**

-"Si tuviéramos un hijo con Kaneki, sería el más hermoso de todos ¡Imagínatelo, Hori!"- hace rato que Tsukiyama no dejaba de hablar emocionado sobre sucesos que jamás ocurrirían en la realidad y Chie solo se podía limitar a escuchar y asentir en algunos momentos del monologo comprobando que en la mente de su ex compañero las leyes naturales no se aplicaban –"¡Trés Bien! Un pequeño y adorable Kaneki"

**24. Torre.**

-"Entonces el príncipe subió la torre más alta del castillo…"- el relato de Tsukiyama fue interrumpido por la llegada de Kaneki a la estancia. –"¿qué haces aquí?"- la voz del albino sonaba cansada. "estoy…"-iba a responder cuando Hinami se le adelanto- "¡yo le pedí que me contará una historia, onii-chan!"- la mirada de Kaneki paso sobre ambos antes de revolverse el cabello y recostarse en las piernas de Tsukiyama, emocionándolo-"entonces los acompañaré"

**11. Especial.**

Jamás lo reconocería pero Tsukiyama era especial para él. Hace tiempo que para Kaneki los encuentros fortuitos con el gourmet significaban algo más que solo sexo**, **disfrutaba de la compañía del otro, ardía con cada beso o caricia, se sentía extraño anhelando el momento para estar con él.

**23. Humo. **

Tsukiyama río cuando encontró el origen del humo molestando más a Kaneki, quien lo saco a patadas de la cocina mientras gritaba que jamás volvería intentarlo. Tsukiyama había estado durmiendo en el cuarto cuando sintió un olor extraño que hizo que se despertará para ver su piso lleno de humo, rápidamente se había levantado a indagar sobre la situación terminando en la cocina, donde un sonrojado Kaneki maldecía abriendo las ventanas. Unas horas más tarde, cuando Kaneki se volvió a relajar Tsukiyama se enteró del meollo del asunto, convirtiéndose en el ser más feliz de la tierra: su hermoso Kaneki había intentado cocinar un pulmón para él.

**05. Bar. **

Kaneki sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, su piel ardía, el aire le faltaba y su acompañante no daba tregua al explorar su cuerpo, no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que estuvo desnudo gimiendo bajo el otro. No había sido mala idea quedarse en el piso de Tsukiyama después de haber ido al bar de Itori.

**19. Victoria.**

Ver la expresión de los demás le confirmaba que su victoria se aproximaba. "Lo más seguro es que estés haciendo trampa"-había dicho Banjou en el momento que Tsukiyama gano por décima vez seguida, ni siquiera Kaneki logro arrebatarle la victoria durante las partidas anteriores. –"Trés bien"-los demás se veían irritados- "como premio Kaneki tendrá que acompañarme esta noche"

**13. Pero...**

-"Pero…"- la protesta de Kaneki fue detenida cuando uno de los dedos de Tsukiyama se posó sobre sus labios- "nada de peros, Kaneki-kun debes escuchar las exigencias de la mademoiselle"- Hinami sonreía complacida –"esta tarde saldremos los tres a beber café"

**01. Presente.**

Para Tsukiyama su presente era perfecto, algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo y que lo impulsaba a desear tener la capacidad de detener el tiempo. Poder estar junto a Kaneki lo tranquilizaba, más en los momentos como ese donde su amado se encontraba libre de cualquier peligro y durmiendo aferrado a él.


End file.
